transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Foster (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Jane Foster is an American astrophysicist Biography Early Life Jane Foster was a student at Culver University, where her father and Erik Selvig worked together. She later graduated and became an astronomer. Sometime after her graduation from Culver University, Foster began studying a mysterious weather event that she believed was linked to an Einstein-Rosen Bridge. A Stranger in the Desert Accompanied by her colleague Erik Selvig and intern Darcy Lewis, Foster traveled to the source of the anomalies, which was out in the desert surrounding Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. At the end of their first week of research, Foster and her colleagues were out in the desert in a van, when the mysterious event that Foster had been analyzing produced in a powerful vortex before them. As they struggled with the zero-visibility conditions, the van collided with a man who had stumbled out of the dust into their path. The man, who only announced himself as Thor, began speaking of Asgard and its people, only to be tasered by Lewis. This prompted the group to take him to hospital. The following day, Lewis made a surprise discovery when she noticed the figure of a man in one of the photographic images captured from the atmospheric event. While Foster realized that the newcomer might be able to shed some light on the event, Selvig was more skeptical, so began a lengthy disagreement between the two. While Foster theorized the possibility of Thor being part of an advanced race and transporting in between worlds via wormhole, Selvig insisted that everything Thor had been saying about gods and other worlds was nothing more than delusional talk based on old myths. Search for Mjølnir Despite Erik Selvig's concerns, Foster's interest in Thor pushed her to find out out more and the trio set off for the hospital to find the stranger. Once they were reunited, the trio and Thor went to a Diner where Foster pressed for more information, trying to make sense of what he was telling them. It was there that Thor overheard news of his missing Mjølnir, which had actually been transported via separate wormhole in another region of the desert, and set off on his own to retrieve it. Returning home, Foster and her colleagues found S.H.I.E.L.D. agents confiscating their equipment, having been alerted by the wormhole as well. After commiserating with her colleagues over the loss of their property, Foster chanced upon Thor again and volunteered to assist him with reacquiring Mjølnir. This goal proved unsuccessful when Thor, stealing into the temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. compound that had sprung up around the artifact, found himself unable to lift it and allowed himself to be caught after nearly beating a SHIELD agent to death. As she ran into her van, she was spotted by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Clint Barton. Foster enlisted Darcy in helping her get Thor released, which led to a series of events that bonded the expanded group more closely; Selvig and Darcy Lewis befriending the man and Foster starting to view him as a romantic interest. Her newfound relationship with Thor introduced Foster to the Nine Realms and the true origin of Norse mythology. The Destroyer Attacks Their time together was cut short when first several of Thor's friend's from Asgard arrived to take him home, and then the Destroyer arrived to kill him under the order of Loki. These events proved Foster's theories true. Thor's friends fought the Destroyer as long as they could, but eventually, it overpowered them. In a true act of bravery, Thor chose to walk up to the Destroyer and make it stop attacking the ones dear to him. Having no mercy, the Destroyer, swated Thor back, killing him. Seeing that Thor had shown his worth, Mjølnir returned to him, ressurecting him and helping him regain his full power in the process. With his hammer back, Thor ultimately defeated the Destroyer. Foster saw what he really was for the first time, but with the return of Thor's power came the return of his responsibility to his realm and his people. She was forced to say goodbye as the God of Thunder returned to his home. Relationships Family *Unnamed Father Friends and Allies *Thor Odinson - Friend and Love interest *Erik Selvig - Friend and Colleague *Darcy Lewis - Friend and Intern *Donald Blake - Ex-boyfriend *Volstagg - Ally *Sif - Ally *Fandral - Ally *Hogun - Ally *Phil Coulson - Ally Enemies *The Destroyer Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 stop motions) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Tando **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' ***''The Mighty Avenger'' - No voice actress Trivia Gallery ''Thor'' Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-04-05-71.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-05-00-64.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-05-40-85.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-06-37-14.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-06-42-80.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-07-04-69.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-30-04-21.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-30-15-15.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-30-22-36.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-30-47-12.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-31-45-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-33-41-59.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-34-07-15.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-34-11-98.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-34-27-74.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-36-07-87.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-36-14-68.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-37-16-24.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-36-44-10.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-45-36-40.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-47-58-68.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-48-07-66.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-48-20-80.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-49-09-59.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-49-55-76.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-49-22-27.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-53-28-21.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-53-53-00.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-55-08-39.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-53-47-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-59-01-49.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-01-15-52.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-59-40-49.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-01-22-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-02-49-79.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-45-45-97.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-46-15-93.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-21-17-41.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-22-32-43.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-23-04-64.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-21-24-58.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-22-08-21.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-55-39-60.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-57-11-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-58-11-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-57-48-52.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-58-22-32.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-58-36-45.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-58-58-50.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-02-01-40.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-02-44-62.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-02-52-36.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-03-00-64.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-04-05-60.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-04-28-78.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-04-59-28.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-06-17-09.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-20-44-71.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-25-28-78.jpg ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-52-38-80.jpg Category:Females Category:Thor Humans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters